Un amor inesperado
by sachikane
Summary: Himeko lleva una vida normal en la universidad, todo su mundo cambiara al conocer a Chikane una señorita de familia rica, Himeko luchara por conseguir el amor de Chikane enfrentando toda barrera conquistara el corazon de su amada aun sabiendo que tiene todo en contra.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos es la primera vez que escribo una historia y claro como todos puedo tener errores pero por favor perdonen eso, les traigo una historia nueva llena de amor y aventuras, ojala la disfruten, e imaginen a la hermosa de Chikane y Himeko en esta historia.

 **Hermoso Verano**

 **Capítulo I Tu sonrisa**

Las clases terminan y llega el verano, la mayoría de los estudiantes salen de vacaciones a distintos lugares, y en su caso algunos aprovechan para trabajar, este es el caso de nuestra querida Himeko que tuvo que buscar un empleo para no pasar triste el verano y sola.

Se despertó muy temprano lunes por la mañana y compro el periódico para buscar un empleo temporal, Himeko era estudiaba fotografía en la universidad así que necesitaba una cámara nueva y ese fue uno de los motivos de trabajar el comprar una nueva cámara, entre tanto buscar encontró un anuncio donde solicitaban una chica para cuidar mascotas de gente adinerada.

Lo vio como algo interesante para pasar las vacaciones y no aburrirse, así que decidió llamar.

-Hola bue día estoy llamando por el anuncio del periódico que solicitan una persona para cuidar mascotas, mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa- algo nerviosa.

-¡Buenos días señorita claro que sí, puede venir el día de hoy a la entrevista! ¿Tiene donde anotar la dirección?

-Oh si claro, conozco el lugar perfecto ahí, una pregunta y ¿por quién pregunto?

-Preguntas por Nozomi, te veo a las 6:00 pm

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por tomar mi llamada señorita Nozomi- finaliza la llamada muy emocionada.

Después de colgar Himeko se mostraba muy feliz estaba segura que se quedaría con el empleo, más tarde se acercaba la hora de la entrevista y Himeko tendría que estar lista, se arregló con algo formal una falta color blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa roja manga larga pegada al cuerpo, el cual hacia resaltar su esbelto cuerpo, se puso labial color suave rosa y su cabello suelto, no necesitaba maquillaje ya que por naturaleza Himeko era hermosa.

Se apresuró agarro su coche y manejo a su entrevista, su coche algo viejo un Toyota Prius pero eso si nunca la dejaba mal y por eso era feliz con su carro y por supuesto algo que compro con mucho esfuerzo.

Llego al lugar de la entrevista y para su sorpresa se quedó perpleja lo que veía no era una casa normal si no una mansión, así que toco el timbre para poder entrar, las rejas se abrieron y logro entrar el camino era un poco largo pero fin llego.

Antes de entrar se quedó para unos segundos mirando la enorme casa hasta que toco la puerta y en eso momento apareció una mujer se veía algo mayor cerca de los 45 años y le sonrió y por supuesto Himeko le hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes soy Himeko Kurusugawa y estoy aquí por la entrevista.

-Claro adelante señorita Kurusugawa, mi nombre es Nozomi, pasemos a la sala.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno hablemos del trabajo por el cual estas aquí.

-Me parece Nozomi.

-El trabajo es cuidar de mis dos mascotas que bueno son más que eso, son dos chihuahuas y son mi adoracion, tu tarabajo será pasearlos durante las mañanas, bañarlos y procurar que hagan sus comidas y cuando yo llegue te podrás marchar son pocas horas en realidad y la paga es buena ¿Qué te parece Himeko?

-Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo ¿cuándo empezaría?

-Mañana mismo.

-Perfecto aquí estaré puntual.

Al día siguiente Himeko se preparaba para iniciar en su nuevo trabajo, al decir verdad le parecía algo emocionante pensaba que tan difícil puede ser cuidar dos perritos.

Así inicio su día, saco de paseo a los perritos los baño y estuvo atenta que comieran sus croquetas, la casa parecía algo vacía no veía mucha gente ahí dentro, pero tuvo curiosidad así que decidió ir a la cocina y preguntar a las mucamas sobre la las personas que vivían ahí en la mansión, por lo cual le comentaron que vivía una familia y que tenían una sola hija, pero en esos momento la señorita se encontraba de vacaciones por Europa y los señores trabajan todo el día. En su pensamiento Himeko dijo "eso lo explica todo la casa se ve muy vacía"

Pasaron los días y todo transcurría normal, Himeko era feliz con las mascotas.

Pero esa mañana todo parecía distinto, las mucamas andaban algo aceleradas y por curiosidad ella les pregunto porque se encontraban tan ajetreadas a lo que le contestaron que la señorita estaba de regreso y estaban preparando una comida para recibirla.

Llego la tarde y se abrió la puerta todas las mucamas están paradas en la puerta esperando la llega y Himeko estaba escondida en un rincón observando todo lo que pasaba, la señorita llego haciendo una reverencia para las mucamas y se dirigió a su recamara, Himeko apenas y logro verla.

Termino el día de trabajo y de regreso a casa se quedó pensando en todo lo que hicieron para recibir a una persona.

El día de Himeko transcurría normal ya era la hora de la comida de las mascotas y mientras ellos comían ella se sentaba en el pasto a cuidar de ellos, pero en ese momento escucho una voz.

-Pareces cuidar con mucho amor a esas mascotas- sonó muy serio el comentario.

Himeko sorprendida y sin saber quién le hablaba de manera cortes contesto:

-Me parecen hermosos animalitos y soy feliz cuidando de ellos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane y tienes toda la razón son hermosos estos animalitos como tú los llamas por algo mi madre hizo una buena elección contigo.

Himeko sorprendida porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que era la señorita de la casa y con mucha naturalidad contesto.

-Así es, disculpa que grosera soy no me he presentado, mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa- contesto de manera nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto Himeko. Y bien ¿cómo te va el día?

-Bueno normal todo bien y a ¿Usted?

-Oh no por favor Himeko háblame de tú me haces sentir grande.

-Lo siento no quise hacerla sentir así.

Himeko se sintió un poco apenada y se le sonrojaron sus mejillas por lo que hizo.

-Está bien Chikane como te va el día.

-Me parece un día hermoso y me hace sentir bien, y creo que tomare el sol en la piscina, por si gustas puedes hacerme acompañarme y cuidar al mismo tiempo a las mascotas, claro si no te interrumpo en tus labores.

-No, claro que no, y por supuesto acepto además me hace falta conocer la casa ya que es demasiado grande.

-Bien vamos.

Chikane se cambió y se puso un traje de baño algo diminuto y Himeko se quedó sorprendida al verla, pensó que bonito cuerpo tiene además de ser muy bonita.

Hablaron de todo de sus amigos, de la escuela a la que iban y entre otras cosas, Himeko menciono su pasión por la fotografía.

-Himeko tómame una foto con mi cámara ya que eres casi una profesional tengo que aprovechar.

-Chikane por favor no digas eso, apenas estoy en eso pero no es para tanto no exageres.

-De todas maneras poder hacerlo.

-Claro Chikane con gusto.

Himeko le tomo muchas fotos a Chikane que por supuesto quedaron muy bien, así pasaron los días se llevaban de maravilla platicaban reían, las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar solo faltaba una semana para regresar a clases.

Llego el día que Himeko tendría que hablar con Nozomi para agradecerle la oportunidad y también despedirse porque ya entraría a clases al siguiente día. Pero no se podía sin despedirse de Chikane asi que subio hasta su recamara toco la puerta y Chikane le abrió la puerta.

-Que sorpresa Himeko pasa, que te trae por aquí.

-Chikane me vine a despedir mañana entro a clases y ya no poder trabajar aquí y quizás tampoco vuelva a verte jamás.

-No digas eso Himeko tu y yo hemos hecho una amistad muy bonita podemos seguirnos viendo no te pongas triste por eso de acuerdo, podemos seguir viéndonos los fines de semana salir al cine ir de compras, y bueno te doy mi número de celular y mi correo cuando necesites algo llámame o puedes escribirme, ah y dame también tu teléfono y correo.

-Si chikane, muchas gracias por todo y tienes razón pronto volveremos a vernos, cuídate mucho y que estés bien.

Se despiden con un abrazo fuerte Himeko un poco triste al igual que Chikane pero al final con una gran sonrisa.

Suena la alarma señal que Himeko tiene que levantarse e ir a la universidad. Llega y ve de nuevo a sus compañeros a su inseparable amiga Mako Saotome, se alegran al verse, a la hora de la comida platican de sus cosas lo que hicieron en verano, Mako le cuenta a Himeko sobre sus entrenamientos lo bien que va y que aprovecho el descanso para prepararse y participar en la gran carrera que celebra cada año la universidad Hosei.

Por otra parte Himeko le cuenta que se dedicó a trabajar y que también había conocido a una nueva amiga Mako celosa le dice a Himeko:

-Pero no me vas a cambiar por esa tal Chikane verdad Himeko!

-No claro que no Mako, tu eres única eres mi mejor amiga.

-Pero cuéntame más Himeko, y como es ella. ! Que tiene de especial que se hicieron grandes amigas ¡

-Bueno Mako-chan, es muy buena persona el tiempo que trabaje en esa casa me trato bien, me hizo compañía estos últimos días de vacaciones y sobre todo es de las pocas personas que piensan que soy buena en la fotografía.

-Himeko yo también pienso que eres muy buena en la fotografía, así que por favor ya olvidémonos de esa tal Chikane y regresemos a clases.

-Ok. Mako lo que tu digas.

Era ultima clase y Himeko se encontraba algo aburrida pensaba que quizás porque era el primer día de clases, ya quería que llegara la hora de la salida, no falto mucho y cuando sono e timbre, por fin a casa.

-Mako-Chan Vámos a casa.

-Ya voy Himeko solo déjame despedirme de algunos amigos

-Ok. Te espero en el patio.

Himeko se encontraba sentada en un banco del patio de la universidad esperando a su amiga Mako, cuando de repente ve a lo lejos a una chica que al parecer era Chikane, borro de su mente eso, pensó que lo había imaginado, pero entre más se acercaba más se convencía que si era ella.

-! Hola Himeko ¡

-Chi-ka-ne- Tartamudea un poco al decir su nombre.

-Hai Himeko, sorpresa.

-Que gusto verte Chikane no pensé verte pronto- Se encontraba nerviosa.

-Tenía ganas de conocer el lugar donde estudias, una vez lo mencionaste así que investigue la dirección decidí venir al terminar las clases y bueno me fue menos difícil buscarte porque te encontré aquí en el patio.

-Esto es una sorpresa para mí, muchas gracias por haber venido estoy esperando a mi amiga Mako-chan recuerdas que te hable de ella.

-Sí, claro lo recuerdo, bien entonces te acompaño a esperarla, cuéntame que tal tu primer día de clases.

-Oh, bueno algo cansado y aburrido, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir- Respondió algo somnolienta.

\- Y qué tal si te invito un helado para refrescarte el día ¿Qué te parece?.

-Es una idea genial, ya viene Mako podemos invitarla?

-Sí, claro Himeko.

Al llegar Mako le dice a Himeko que ya podían irse, a lo que Himeko le contesta que esperara tenía que presentarle a una amiga.

-Mako, quiero presentarte a una amiga, ella es Himemiya Chikane- algo nerviosa por la reacción de Mako.

-Vaya así que tú eres la amiga de Himeko que conoció en verano- su voz fue algo sarcástica.

-Sí, mucho gusto Mako Saotome- contesto muy tranquila.

-Solo Mako para los amigo- con voz amable.

-Claro, asi será Mako.

-Y bien entonces Mako quieres acompañarnos por un helado con Chikane antes de llegar a casa.

-Claro vamos- suena feliz Mako por haber sido invitada.

-Por cierto traigo chofer, no les molesta verdad niñas- algo apenada por no haber mencionado antes.

Al unísono contestaron.

! No ¡

-Por cierto Himeko no me has dicho dónde vives o con quien vives.

-Ah, bueno Chikane, mira yo vivo sola rento un departamento aquí cerca de la universidad, lo pago con los trabajos que hago en eventos tomando fotografías, en ocasiones me piden sesiones de fotos compañeros de la universidad y asi es prácticamente como puedo mantenerme, estoy sola desde los 16 años, mis papas adoptivos viven lejos y tiene muchos años que no los veo, decidi mudarme de nuestra comunidad para poder continuar con mi sueño de ser fotografa profesional con la ayuda de mi amiga Mako, ¿verdad Mako?.

-Asi es, Himeko- contesta alegre Mako.

-Me parece que eres una gran persona Himeko y te mereces todo el éxito- suena algo conmocionada Chikane.

Llegaron por el helado después de un largo camino, el ambiente estuvo divertido, llego la hora de partir a sus respectivas casas.

Chikane se ofrece a llevarlas y con gusto aceptaron las chicas. ¿Quién vive más lejos y quien más cerca de aquí? Pregunto Chikane.

-Yo vivo un poco más lejos de este lugar Chikane- Mako respondio con una sonrisita.

-ok. Primero te llevaremos a ti y después a Himeko. Estás de acuerdo Himeko?

-si claro Chikane lo que tú digas- respondió muy emocionada.

Llegaron a la primera parada que fue la casa de Mako, se despidieron muy cordial y siguieron la ruta a casa de Himeko.

-Bien Himeko llegamos a tu casa sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias Chikane. Agradezco el que hayas ido a verme a la universidad y sobre todo tomarte el tiempo de estar conmigo debes de ser una persona muy ocupada.

-Solo un poquito- en tono de broma contesto Chikane.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y prometieron volverse a ver pronto.

Por su parte Himeko entro a su departamento y camino hacia su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, se sentía tan bien de haber pasado una tarde junto a su mejor amiga y ahora su nueva amiga Chikane.

Si bien era sabido en la universidad se murmuraba que a Himeko no le atraían muchos los chicos, ya que muchos le habían declarado su amor y rechazaba a todos, Mako siempre le decía se diera una oportunidad con uno de ellos, a lo que siempre contestaba que no le interesaban, aún no había llegado esa persona que con la cual pudiera estar.

Sin embargo Mika una de las chicas más populares y hermosas de la universidad de Himeko se encontraba enamorada de ella, le había declarado su amor a Himeko muchas ocasiones y siempre la rechazaba, no es que no le gustara simplemente no era el tipo de chica que le llamara la atención.

Mako su sabía muy bien los gustos de HImeko y no tenía problema por aceptar sus preferencias ya que en esencia Himeko era una maravillosa persona.

Esa noche después de un largo paso entre amigas Himeko se encontraba recostada en la cama y suspirando pensando en Chikane, ella sabía en el fondo que sentía algo que la intrigaba, no entendía porque no dejaba de pensar en Chikane, el sentirse triste de no verla, pero algo en su interior le decía que Chikane era más que una amiga, quizás la persona que tanto esperaba.

 **Estimados lectores espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como les mencione al principio soy nueva en esto y espero ir mejorando claro y sobre todo recibir sus comentarios para poder seguir llevando la historia. Perdon mil a todos.**

 **Que pasara con Himeko, se atreverá a confesar su amor a Chikane¡ que pasara?**


	2. Chapter 2 Robando besos

Capítulo 2 Robando besos

"Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que vi por última vez a Chikane, me ha escrito mensajes en el celular y hablado un par de veces, cada día que pasa mis pensamientos por ella son más frecuentes, mi amiga Mako me pregunta que me pasa porque ando tan distraída, yo solo me limito a contestar que ando con pereza o sueño. Me ha preguntado si he visto a Chikane y le contesto que no, es raro pero muero de ganas de volver a ver a Chikane, no me he inventado una excusa para verla, muchas veces he intentado invitarla a comer a mi departamento pero por alguna razón me detengo, no sé qué piense ella de mi o si me recuerda en ocasiones.

Ha pasado un día más y he recibido un mensaje de Chikane que dice lo aiguiente:"

-Hola Himeko ¿cómo estás? Quizás tengas algo de tiempo hoy y puedas venir a mi casa para la cena y platicar un momento contigo tengo muchas cosas que contarte muchas cosas que me han pasado en estos días en el colegio, espero tu confirmación un beso. Chikane.

"Que emoción una invitación de Chikane pero por supuesto que quiero ir, le contesto el mensaje con un Ok. y devolviéndole un beso de la misma manera"

"Estoy tan emocionada de ver a Chikane, tengo que ir muy presentable, bueno más bien bonita"

Suena el timbre en la mansión Himemiya, y abren la puerta, para sorpresa de Himeko era ni más ni menos que la bella Chikane.

-Buenas noches Chikane- Saluda con reverencia.

-Buenas noches Himeko pasa, te estaba esperando para la cena.

-Gracias Chikane- Contesta emocionada.

La cena estuvo rica y la plática amena, estaban los papas de Chikane, todos muy felices en la cena, al finalizar se marchan a la recamara de Chikane las dos chicas.

-Gracias por invitarme Chikane la cena estuvo muy rica y que lindos son tus padres.

-Qué bueno que todo te haya gustado.

-Y cómo has estado Chikane, cuéntame cómo te va en el colegio.

-Awww Himeko, bueno no te he contado pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes con mi novio. Lo dice con tono cabizbaja.

"No sabía que Chikane tuviera novio jamás lo menciono en nuestras platicas, bueno tampoco se lo

pregunte, no entiendo porque sentí una pequeña molestia cuando Chikane menciono que tiene novio, tengo que actuar con naturalidad"

-OH Chikane nunca lo mencionaste yo suponía que eras libre, pero es de imaginar una chica linda como tu es imposible que no tenga novio- Lo dijo con una sonrisita.

-Lo siento Himeko debía haberte contado antes, pero bueno ahora ya lo sabes y sobre eso quiero platicarte, hemos tenido unas pequeñas diferencias siento que no me entiende.

-Bueno Chikane quizás debes de hablar con él y decirle lo que te pasa y estas sintiendo debe de entenderte ¿no lo crees así?

-Puede que tengas razón Himeko debo de hablar con él.

-Bueno ya hablando de tu novio, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?, ¿cómo lo conociste? Cuéntame los detalles.

-Bueno Himeko él es un compañero del colegio va en mi salón de clases y solo llevamos un mes saliendo me gusta y bueno es muy lindo conmigo su nombre es Oogami kun.

-Oh llevas poco tiempo con él, creo que con mucha razón debes de platicar con el Chikane y decirle todas tus inquietudes, para que puedan estar bien.

-Gracias Himeko eso hare. Y bien cuéntame tu no me has dicho tienes algún chico o alguien que te guste.

-No, como crees Chikane no nadie, no tengo novio, bueno si hay alguien que me gusta pero creo que jamás lo sabrá y es algo complicado y sobre todo que es algo que no puede ser.

-Porque dices eso Himeko, quizás si tú tienes iniciativa él puede darse cuenta de lo que sientes.

-Puede ser.

"Ahí me encontraba en su gran recamara junto a Chikane, las dos sentadas en su cama, a veces me perdía en su mirada en sus preciosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, por un momento olvidaba todo a mi alrededor y solo existía ella nadie más, por dios como me gusta esa mujer, hoy puedo admitir que me gusta Chikane, pero esto no puede ser ella es mi amiga y sobre todo es mujer, ahora puedo entender por qué nunca me he querido tener novio, quizás realmente mi atracción hacia las chicas siempre ha existido y ahora con Chikane por fin he descubierto que esto es lo que quiero, pero tengo que guardarlo y nadie debe saberlo."

-Toc toc hay alguien ahí, Himeko te perdí por un momento.

-Lo siento Chikane es que me quede pensando en un trabajo que tengo pendiente.

-Discúlpame tú a mí, yo aquí entreteniéndote y tú tienes cosas que hacer, por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa.

-No Chikane para mí es un gusto estar aquí contigo, y no me quitas tiempo todo lo contrario me hace mucho bien verte, pero de todas maneras te acepto el que me lleves a mi casa.

Las dos chicas subieron al auto de Chikane y fijaron rumbo a casa de Himeko, iban muy tranquilas platicando, Chikane manejaba con mucha precaución a una velocidad ligera para llegar bien.

-Por fin llegamos Himeko, ahora si ya me despido de ti y bueno esperemos vernos pronto.

-Claro Chikane muchas gracias por la bonita noche, y claro que si espero sea pronto, pero antes que te vayas dame un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que sí, no tienes que pedirme eso.

 **Perspectiva de Himeko**

"Abrazar a Chikane fue tan hermoso, sentir su piel su aroma tan delicioso no puede ser me encanta, y el beso en su mejilla me ha dejado con ganas de seguir sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, al sentir que se va me siento una profunda tristeza, si tan solo supiera lo que siento por ella."

 **Perspectiva de Chikane**

"Himeko es una chica muy hermosa sobre todo sus bellos ojos amatista que tiene, es muy raro que no tenga novio, quizás debo de ayudarla con eso, pero primero debo saber quién es esa persona que la hace suspirar, sea quien sea debe tener mucha suerte de que Himeko se fije en él, ojala Oogami Kun fuera como ella que me escucha y me entiende."

-Himeko buenos días- Le grita alegremente su amiga Mako.

-Gokigenyou Mako-chan.

-Hoy te veo contenta Himeko tuviste una buena noche.

-Si Mako, ayer vi a Chikane pase la tarde con ella.

-Ahora comprendo, por eso estas feliz me da gusto verte así. Por cierto necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante.

-Claro después de clases vamos a mi casa y platicamos.

La mañana paso muy rápido terminaron las clases y por fin las dos amigas se dirigieron a casa de Himeko.

-Ahora si Himeko ya estamos aquí, no sé cómo decírtelo o como reaccionaras pero solo quiero saber la verdad.

-Claro Mako dime tu puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras con confianza.

-Ok. Bueno, recuerdas de los rumores del colegio de los cuales dicen que no te gustan los chicos, yo que sí y estoy segura que solo son rumores, pero quiero que tú me digas la verdad no importa lo que sea eres mi amiga y eres maravillosa y eso no cambia nada.

-Mako eres mi amiga lo sabes y claro que debes saber la verdad, es cierto no me gustan los chicos, desde hace un tiempo me he sentido confundida, no sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo de contarte lo que me estaba pasando, pero ahora ya está todo claro, me gustan las chicas y no solo eso siento que me estoy enamorando de Chikane, ella no lo sabe y tampoco se lo dire, prefiero que seamos amigas.

-Himeko, no te preocupes yo te entiendo sobretodo te apoyo, por otra parte con Chikane creo que debes de tener cuidado y si realmente sientes atracción por ella tienes que decírselo o en su caso seguir como si nada, pero sí de conquistar se trata cuenta conmigo.

-No sé qué hacer, en ocasiones quisiera tener el valor para decirle la verdad y al mismo tiempo siento un miedo que invade mi cuerpo, no sabría qué hacer si Chikane me rechaza y no solo eso ella tiene novio no tengo ninguna oportunidad le gustan los chicos y eso me hace aún más imposible acercarme.

-No te pongas triste Himeko ya encontraremos una solución tienes que acercarte más a ella, conocerla bien tienes que saber todo de ella todo y cada oportunidad que tengas de estar con ella aprovecharla quizás tanta convivencia ella cambie de parecer no lo crees Himeko.

-Ay Mako-chan tu siempre tan ocurre- Lo dice con dulzura

"Hace dos días que no veo a Chikane y por primera vez me atreví a llamarla para invitarla a cenar a mi departamento, yo sé que está acostumbrada a cosas muy elegantes pero tratare de hacer algo muy bonito para ella, rentar unas películas y pasarla muy bonito."

Esa tarde Himeko se disponía a tener una gran velada junto a su amor imposible, toma el teléfono y marca a la mansión Himemiya, contesta una de las mucamas y le pasan Chikane, muy emocionada contesta Chikane y se saludan muy amablemente.

-Hey Himeko como estas? Que milagro que me marcas! Dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-Hola Chikane, bueno yo quería, oh no perdón quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche en mi departamento quiero prepararte algo de comer y ver películas, solo quiero devolverte el favor de la otra noche que dices aceptas?

-No tienes que devolverme nada Himeko pero claro que acepto sobre todo si son películas de terror esas me encantan, ah y con una condición tiene que haber palomitas de mantequilla me encantan si por favor- Lo dice con un todo tierno y manipulador.

-Está bien Chikane, solo que a mí me dan un poco de miedo esas películas, pero no importa hare un esfuerzo y cuenta con tus palomitas, entonces ya quedamos nos vemos a las 8:00 pm.

Cuelgan el teléfono, Himeko queda muy emocionada apenas tiene poco tiempo para preparar la cena y limpiar el departamento, el reloj avanza de manera muy rápida, la hora se acerca y cada vez más Himeko se ve entusiasmada.

Llego la hora el timbre de la puerta suena y empieza la larga noche.

-Buenas noches Himeko, traje un vino para acompañar la cena, ah y te traje este pequeño osito de peluche para que te acompañe por las noches. Pero antes saludame no¡

-Wuao Chikane piensas en todo, por supuesto que te saludo y muchas gracias por el detalle tu siempre tan linda, por cierto que hermosa te ves, bueno tu siempre estas bella, pero no te quedes ahí parada pasa.

-Himeko huele tan rico, ¿Qué preparaste?

-Estofado de pollo sé que te va a gustar, así que ponte cómoda ahora misma te serviré para que cenemos y aprovechar que está caliente.

Chikane observa el lugar, queda sorprendida de todos los cuadros que tiene Himeko en su departamento, era la primera vez que entraba pero el lugar le era muy cómodo, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a Himeko para que fuera más rápido, pero cuando estuvo ahí por un momento se detuvo a observar a Himeko, solo pensaba en lo bien que se veía con ese vestido rojo corto que le llegaban a media pierna por lo cual se sonrojo cuando se percató de que Himeko la observo, apena solo atino ha de decir que bien te ves Himeko no sabía que decir, sintió extraño el hecho de que no sabía porque razón observo a Himeko, pero mientras le daba vueltas la pregunta en su cabeza le agradaba la idea de estar con ella en ese momento, puesto que Himeko se estaba volviendo alguien importante en su vida, era la única persona que la entendia.

Por otra parte Himeko sintió su corazón acelerar solo imaginar por un momento que Chikane la observaba quizás no de la manera que quería pero la vio y eso le bastaba. La cena estuvo muy alegre, platicaron de cosas de sus vidas infancia, mientras continuaban la charla decidieron abrir la botella de vino, para suerte de Himeko al momento de abrir la botella Chikane mancho su blusa con unas gotas de vino, de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarla y prestarle algo de ropa, mientras se cambiaba Chikane, Himeko no dejaba de ver lo hermosa que era Chikane su cuerpo bien formado y proporcionado claro era un poco más alta que Himeko su cabello negro azulado y su piel nívea eran únicos, Himeko sintió que por un momento su corazón se saldría una electricidad recorria su cuerpo tener a Chikane frente a ella sí que era un pecado tentador, pero por suerte el momento paso rápido y continuaron la charla amena en la sala mientras ponían las películas, ya casi vaciaban la botella de vino y como ninguna de las dos estaban a acostumbradas a tomar empezaron a sentir los efectos del alcohol en el cuerpo, por su parte Chikane no paraba de reir al igual que Himeko.

Cada vez que pasan una escena fuerte de terror Himeko gritaba y Chikane solo se reia y en ocasiones abrazaba a Himeko para que no gritara.

-Que miedosa eres Himeko, no puedo dejar de reir cada vez que gritas.

-Eres mala Chikane es que me dan mucho miedo, pero por suerte estoy contigo.

Se terminaron la botella de vino al igual que la película término, pero decidieron quedarse en la sala, por su parte Chikane abrazo a Himeko y le agradeció la noche y al momento de querer pararse para ir al baño se tropieza con el mueble y cae encima de Himeko, la cual la agarra de la cintura con mucha delicadeza y le dice Chikane estas bien, ella con su cabeza asienta si, discúlpame creo que ya estoy mariada, Himeko muy amable de contesto que no había problema pero aún seguía encima de Himeko, en ese momento el cuerpo de Himeko se tensó tener así a Chikane hizo que esa extraña electricidad recorria cada parte de ella, el aroma de Chikane era tan delicioso, pero tuvo que volver en sí y ayudar a Chikane.

Ayudo a Chikane a recostarse en el mueble para que no volviera a caerse hasta quedarse dormida, Himeko observaba lo bella que era, acariciaba su piel, su rostro, su cabello mientras dormia, hasta que no resistió mas y acerco lentamente sus labios contra los de Chikane sin que despertara lentamente se aparta de ella para recostrase a un lado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había besado Chikane sus emociones estaban a flote pero tenía que mantener la calma, por otra parte rogaba porque Chikane no se hubiera percatado de nada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 Esperando respuestas**

"Me quede dormida a un lado de Chikane me quede observándola parte de la noche hasta que mi lucha contra mi voluntad gano y me dormí, solo deseaba una cosa que no recordara el beso que le di sin su permiso, me sentía tan mal por ese impulso, falta de valor y cobardía de haberla besado mientras dormía pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran tranquilidad por fin pude descubrir que me había enamorado de ella y no quería separarme nunca.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana y me desperté antes que la hermosa Chikane, me dispuse a preparar el desayuno para cuando despertara desayunáramos juntas para suerte era domingo así que no había colegio, limpie un poco sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla, cuando escucho los buenos días con esa voz tan dulce, para mis oídos eran una melodía, le conteste amablemente, estaba algo extrañada de haberse quedado dormida y amanecer en mi departamento, cuando en eso suena el teléfono para mi sorpresa era madre quien estaba muy preocupada por Chikane quien no llego a dormir y tampoco contestaba las llamadas, su celular se había descargado y olvidamos por completo avisarle que se quedaría, Chikane contesto rápidamente y le dijo que se encontraba conmigo y no se preocupara pronto regresaría.

La invite a desayunar y recordamos la noche que pasamos y no parábamos de reír, por momentos me perdía en su sonrisa y mirada no sé si se dio cuenta en algún momento pero de algo estaba segura no recordó el beso y eso me tranquilizaba mucho.

Llego el momento de partir tenía que regresar a casa y descansar ya que al día siguiente seria lunes y habría colegio, ella se marchó no sin antes agradecerme el fin de semana alocado que pasamos y quedando de vernos en el transcurso de la semana nos despedimos con un gran abrazo y beso en la mejilla y solo la vi alejarse y perderse por el largo camino de asfalto.

Entre a mi departamento me senté en el sillón donde aun permanecía el agradable aroma de Chikane prendí un cigarrillo y no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería sin Chikane se enterara de lo que sentía por ella, como reaccionaria, me aceptaría, me odiaría, algo tendría que hacer no podía seguir así me volvería loca"

-Buenos días mi amor.

-Souma te extrañe como estas.

-Ansioso por verte y besar a mi chica- Besa a Chikane con gran pasión.

-Ya somos dos yo también- Se funden en un beso.

-Que tal el fin como te la pasaste con tu amiga Himeko.

-Muy bien vimos películas y tomamos algo de vino pero todo muy tranquilo.

-Qué bueno que la pasaste bien porque hoy tu y yo iremos a mi casa mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y podemos hacer tarea y bueno estar juntos ya que me abandonaste el fin de semana.

-Claro nos vemos a la hora de la salida.

Por otra parte Himeko no logra concentarte en sus clases no deja de pensar en Chikane y su amiga Mako la saca de su trance.

-Himeko que pasa contigo andas en las nubes cuéntame que paso el fin de semana dame todos los detalles por fin le confesaste tu amor a Himemiya.

-Mako que curiosa eres por supuesto que no, solo convivimos como amigas, bueno hay algo que tienes que saber.

-Qué hiciste dime cuéntame por favor.

-La bese.

-!Que hiciste que¡

-Lo que oíste la bese y no sabes que feliz fui.

-Pero como paso no dame los detalles.

-Mientras dormía le robe un beso ella no se dio cuenta y creo que mucho menos lo recuerda-Suena algo triste.

-Pero no estés triste Himeko ella no sabe lo que sientes y quizás tampoco no imagina, tranquila ya verás que todo tomara su curso.

-Eso espero Mako, la verdad no soporto la idea de saber que tiene novio y que se el quien pueda besarla, abrazarla mientras yo tengo que aguantarme.

-Entonces tienes que hacer algo para mejorar la situación, solo atrévete a decirle lo que sientes lo que tenga que pasar pasara.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar tendré que emplear una nueva estrategia estar mar cerca de ella y poco a poco ganarme su amor.

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien, eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte sufrir.

-Gracias Mako-chan.

Mientras Himeko estaba de regreso a su departamento después de un largo y aburrido día de clases no pudo aguantar las ganas de hablarle a Chikane, así que se decidió y tomo su celular y le marco.

-Hola Chikane ¿cómo estás?.

-Hola Himeko muy bien gracias.

-Bueno solo quería saludarte y desearte una buena tarde.

-Muchas gracias Himeko, estoy feliz hoy estaré con mi novio Souma en su casa haremos la tarea juntos y eso me hace feliz.

-Oh que bien Chikane me alegro por ti, bueno te dejo y que estés bien nos vemos pronto.

-Igual espero verte este fin nuevamente te mando un beso.

"Sus palabras me han dejado sin aliento no lo puedo creer ella está feliz por estar con su novio mientras yo no puedo soportar el hecho de imaginarla con él, apenas termine la llamada y un gran nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba hablar porque, porque me pasa esto a mí, si la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, en estos momentos siento que mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho, mis lágrimas caen como si brotaran de alguna fuente, me quede tirada en el piso sin ánimos de nada, que puedo hacer, no quiero pensar en lo que pasara esta tarde estando solos los dos, ella no puede estar con él, no puede, ella solo debe ser mía, una y otra vez esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, no puedo aguantar ni un minuto más, tomare valor y esta vez hablaría con Chikane le diría la verdad sobre lo que siento, tengo la esperanza de que ella pueda entenderlo, le pediré que nos veamos este fin y le diré todo no importa lo que pase pero no puedo esperar más tiempo, la amo y no quiero estar lejos de ella ni un minuto tiene que ser mía solo mía."

-Estoy feliz que puedas estar conmigo hoy Chikane.

-Yo también Souma.

Se tornan en un beso en su habitación de Souma antes de empezar a realizar sus respectivas tareas.

-Ya hemos terminado Chikane ya tenemos tiempo para poder platicar a gusto.

-Qué bueno por fin ya me estaba aburriendo un poco.

-Tu eres muy inteligente Chikane por algo eres parte del comité estudiantil del colegio y que decir de tus habilidades, el tennis, tocar el piano y entre otras maravillas que puedes hacer y por eso me encantas.

-No sigas Souma que me haces sonrojar.

-Porque mejor no me regalas unos besitos tan ricos que das.

-Claro que sí.

Las cosas se empiezan a poner intensas la temperatura sube en los cuerpos de ambos chicos, Souma se dirigió a los botones de la blusa del uniforme de Chikane pero antes de poder lograr su objetivo Chikane se levanta de golpe y le dice que no puede, sorprendido Souma no entiende su reacción de Chikane.

-Estas bien Chikane, que pasa mi amor.

-Si Souma, es solo que no creo que sea el momento, llevamos poco tiempo y debemos esperar aún no estoy lista.

-No te preocupes Chikane yo te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias Souma.

-Pero al menos dame unos besitos sí.

-Sabes que ya necesito irme se está haciendo tarde- Lo dijo en un tono algo molesto.

-Ok. Lo que digas.

Chikane estaba algo rara no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar estuvo a punto de ir un paso adelante con Souma pero algo la detuvo no lo comprendía pero fue una sensación que no le permitió quizás por el poco tiempo que llevaban o por la única razón de que era virgen y su primera vez siempre lo había imaginado con alguien que en verdad amara y fuera correspondida y con Souma era poco tiempo el que tenían de ser novios como para dar ese paso no creia que fuera el indicado y prefirió llevarse las cosas tranquilas, por otra parte sintió que su intención de Souma de llevarla a su casa era para eso, fue el motivo que decidió irse a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba algo conmocionada por lo que le había pasado y decidió llamarle a su amiga Himeko y contarle lo sucedido. Ya era un poco tarde para hacer llamadas pero no podía esperar hasta mañana y contárselo tenía que ser esa misma noche, recordó las palabras de Himeko que no importaba a hora ella siempre estaría para escucharla.

Por su parte Himeko está mirando la televisión cuando suena su celular y contesta, para su sorpresa era su amor Chikane la princesa de sus sueños, le contó lo sucedido con Souma, Himeko no sabía que decir por unos segundos se quedó congelada ante tal noticia pero por otra parte sintió un alivio al saber que ese tal Souma no logro su objetivo por lo cual quedaron de verse el fin de semana, mientras llegaba el dìa, los siguientes días Chikane se mostraba fría ante Souma solo lo saludaba de beso en la mejilla no dejaba de pensar que Souma solo quería acostarse con ella, Souma no entendía la actitud de Chikane por la cual se animó a preguntarle para salir de dudas, Chikane solo se reservó a decirle que todo estaba bien que solo andaba estresada por mucho carga de trabajos, Souma se disculpó por lo sucedió en su casa diciéndole que no volvería a pasar que lo más importante era el amor que sentía por ella.

Llego en fin de semana Himeko no cabia de la alegría de volver a ver a su princesa, esta vez estaba dispuesta a confesarle su amor a Chikane, quedaron de verse en su departamento de Himeko y poder estar a gusto.

-Chikane por fin llegas- Saluda emocionada.

-Himeko que bonita te ves, mírate el color rosa te queda bien hasta podría decir que combina con tus extraños y hermosos ojos amatista.

-Oh Chikane me haces sonrojar, pero tú te ves mucho más hermosa este vestido que traes color azul hace juego con tus misteriosos ojos zafiro que por cierto a veces te he observado y creo que cambian de tono de color cuando tienes emociones diferentes.

-Bueno basta de charla y pasa.

-Esta vez ya le avise a mi madre que me quedare en tu casa y no hay problema por eso, podemos emborracharnos sin problemas pero enserio para eso traje una botella que le robe a mi padre bueno tome prestado de su colección es Wisky espero no sepa tan mal.

-Que traviesa eres Chikane tan seria que te ves no lo imaginaria nunca de ti.

-Vamos a celebrar que estamos aquí juntas y disfrutar de la vida Hime-chan.

-Siendo así acepto.

Terminaron la cena y se fueron a la sala y pusieron algo de música de ambiente se sirvieron los primeros tragos y empezaron a charlar, Chikane le conto lo ocurrido con Souma en la semana aunque ya se lo había platicado esta vez se lo conto con todo los detalles, por su lado Himeko sentía una pequeña molestia cada vez que Chikane mencionaba en nombre de Souma, pero cuando Chikane termino de contarle todo Himeko le dijo que se olvidaran de todo que en ese momento no existía nadie más que ellas dos y disfrutarían la noche, pero por su cabeza no encontraba la manera de confesarle su amor aunque ya lo había decidido no encontraba el momento se tomó el segundo trago y agarro valor se sentó a su lado de Chikane y le dijo seriamente que necesitaba decirle algo que no podía dejar pasar que no la dejaba estar tranquila y que ya era el momento de que Chikane supiera.

-Chikane quiero que sepas algo muy importante.

-Dime Himeko te escucho.

-Eto no sé cómo empezar pero antes que cualquier cosa prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigas pase lo que pase.

-No me espantes Himeko por supuesto que si eso no lo dudes nunca.

-Chikane quiero que sepas que yo nunca lo busque solo se dio y me di cuenta de esto que siento.

-Que me quieres decir Himeko no estoy entendiendo.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, no sé qué pienses pero por favor no te asustes yo solo no sé cómo paso pero en verdad te amo como no imaginas no soporto saber que estés con Souma, aparte de eso tengo decirte otra cosa más, la noche que te quedaste por primera vez en el departamento mientras dormías yo te bese, perdóname por favor no quise hacerlo pero no pude contenerme te veías tan hermosa y con todo lo que siento no me fue posible detenerme, sé que no tenía derecho pero es que te amo tanto Chikane.

-Himeko espera, me estás diciendo que estas enamorada de mí, pero como si somos amigas me quieres decir que tus atenciones hacia ami fueron porque tenías un interés en mí.

-No Chikane eso no, fuera de eso te aprecio como amiga.

-Himeko estás loca por qué me dices esas cosas no sé qué pensar de ti, hace unos instantes eras mi amiga te veía de otra manera y ahora no sé cómo verte o que decir, por favor no te me acerques más, yo no quiero no sé, por favor Himeko que se supone que debo decirte, te considero una amiga y tú me sales con esto, acaso tu ¿eres gay Himeko?

-Es la primera vez que me pasa con alguien nunca había sentido esto por nadie, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta hace poco tiempo descubrí lo que soy lo que me gusta pero nunca me había enamorado o gustado alguna chica hasta que te conocí a ti.

-Esto es muy raro Himeko yo no imagine que tú eres así, te ves tan normal, discúlpame pero me agarras de sorpresa con todo lo que dices y por otra parte estoy molesta como fuiste capaz de besarme aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía, se supone que tenías que respetarme, fuera de eso sabes que tengo novio y yo lo quiero.

-Yo lo se Himeko no te preocupes por eso estoy consciente de eso créeme que jamás haría algo para lastimarte yo solo quería decirte lo que siento porque no puedo estar asi, pero si tú no quieres volverme a ver o hablar lo entenderé solo tienes que saber que mi amor por ti es muy grande y que haría y daría cualquier cosa por ti por estar cerca de ti.

-Creo que no puedo quedarme esta noche contigo después de esto no sé qué pensar ser mejor que vaya a casa.

-No te vayas mira podemos olvidar todo y disfrutar de la noche para eso estas aquí pasarla bonito recuerda olvidemos todo y celebremos.

-Ok Himeko después de tu confesión solo tendré que pedirte que te mantengas al margen respetes mi relación con Souma y sobre todo no vuelvas a besarme ok.

-Lo prometo Chikane.

Las dos chicas siguieron bebiendo Himeko se sentía mejor al haberle confesado su amor a Chikane pero tendría que aceptar las condiciones de Chikane, no tenía elección que aceptar las condiciones.

El ambiente está en su punto estaban algo ebrias las dos, Himeko por más que se esforzaba mantenerse al margen de Chikane no podía, tenerla cerca era como un imán que la incitaba a estar a su lado así que decidió sentarse a su lado, pero el alcohol se apodero de Himeko y no resistió mas que se abalanzo contra Chikane y la beso para su sorpresa Chikane le respondió el beso, Himeko no cabía de la emoción por lo que estaba pasando en aquel sillón en su departamento por fin tenia a Chikane como muchas noches la imagino, sus besos siguieron hasta recostarse para más comodidad….

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, en verdad espero les guste este capítulo, no sé qué pasara pero lo que sigue tendrá que ser bueno para las dos amantes.**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
